<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleeping Soundly by Malamander</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407111">Sleeping Soundly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malamander/pseuds/Malamander'>Malamander</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender References, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Mush, Idiots in Love, Insecure Lance (Voltron), M/M, Netflix and Chill, No Angst, Smitten Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron), Supportive Keith (Voltron), Yuri!!! on Ice References, also comparing them to Zuko and Sokka because of course we are, but not that kind, for like a millisecond</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:55:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malamander/pseuds/Malamander</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance and Keith have an ATLA marathon and Lance is worried about falling asleep because he snores. He does eventually go to sleep however, and Keith is very in love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allura &amp; Keith (Voltron), Hunk &amp; Keith (Voltron), Hunk &amp; Lance (Voltron), Keith &amp; Lance (Voltron), Keith &amp; Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith &amp; Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleeping Soundly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Free time for students wasn’t a common occurrence, Keith knew this very well himself.</p>
<p>Most of his time was spent with a headache over almost-due assignments, or he was trying to sleep his headache away whenever he was too tired for life.</p>
<p>Fortunately, however, as if the gods themselves had finally decided to shine a beacon of light upon him (and his friends), the longest of the holidays had arrived.</p>
<p>This meant that he now had the time to do what he wanted without work and school constantly nagging at the back of his mind, it was a relieving feeling. </p>
<p><em>So now </em>he now had time to spend with his newly acquired boyfriend; Lance McClain.</p>
<p>The two of them had been dating for just over two month by this time, though he had harbored feelings for the other for much, much longer than that.</p>
<p>It felt like a dream when Lance had asked him out, clumsily and perfect in a very Lance-like fashion, slipping his hand into Keith’s and whispering the question into his ear whilst they were at a <em>lecture. </em></p>
<p>Keith was simply powerless to say no, and the two of them had learned practically nothing in the two hours they’d been there.</p>
<p>Currently, Lance had been very eager to finally watch ‘the promised neverland’ of television shoes; Avatar the Last Airbender. Keith himself had never heard of it, which Lance had labelled ‘a crime’, so he looked it up prior to the two of them organizing this sort of date.</p>
<p>It seemed worth watching, but even if it hadn’t Keith knew he probably would have ended up watching it anyway. He could almost hear Pidge’s teasing.</p>
<p>Lance was off in the kitchen preparing the popcorn, humming a tune Keith didn’t recognize, he would guess it was something Spanish.</p>
<p>Keith decided to occupy himself with organizing the blankets and pillows, typing in the name in the search bar and pausing it just before the intro theme.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(“You can’t not play the intro, Keith! You have to be respectful to the band and animators! God help the people who skip ‘history makers’” Lance had told him one day, when they had been out with their friends, meeting up for dinner.</p>
<p>“History makers?” He had asked, Hunk waved his fork around, like the answer was obvious.</p>
<p>“You know, from Yuri on ice?”</p>
<p>He did not know.</p>
<p>The others looked at him like he was an idiot.</p>
<p>He then proceeded to watch the entire thing the very next night. He also cried, just a little bit, and he decidedly did <em>not </em>skip history makers.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t start yet!” Lance screeched, going as fast as he could with two large bowls of popcorn in his hands. He dropped them both on the coffee table haphazardly, making some of it spill, and plopped himself onto the couch with a huff.</p>
<p>“Okay, you can go now.”</p>
<p>Keith only chuckled, settling himself into the pillows so he was comfortable, and pressed play.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(“I’ll leave for a day or two, you can have the house to yourself for your date, I wouldn’t want to bother you.”</p>
<p>“You <em>never </em>bother me.” He said, sarcasm dripping from his tone. Shiro chuckled.</p>
<p>“Where are you going anyway?”</p>
<p>“Adam’s.”</p>
<p>“<em>Oh.</em>” He drawled, perking up with a grin.</p>
<p>“You, can shut up.”)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He pulled a bowl of popcorn in between the two of them, eyes glued to the screen and filled with mirth. “Sokka is like you.”</p>
<p>Lance gasped, going straight to defending himself like Keith knew he would, because Lance loved to humor him, and also because Keith knew his buttons. “He’s sexist! And a himbo!”</p>
<p>Keith said nothing, so Lance hit the side of his head with a pillow. “Fine then mullet, you’re like Zuko.”</p>
<p>He decided not to rise to it, for once, ultimately avoiding almost likely very long and annoying argument. He instead glared at him harshly for a few seconds before Lance burst into a joyful laughter. It made his gaze waver despite himself.</p>
<p><em>Whipped. </em>Pidge whispered helpfully in his mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later, Sokka threw himself, screaming, at Zuko, all war cries and ‘manliness’. Zuko kicked him in the head.</p>
<p>“You know what, I was joking, but you actually are like Zuko.”</p>
<p>“I’ve never kicked you in the head!</p>
<p>“You may as well have, mullet man.”</p>
<p>“I love your pet names.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two of them were un-surprisingly, very quick in finishing their popcorn, managing to get through a decent chunk of the first season before it was dinner time. Keith piled the bowls on top of each other and neatened the pillows around him again.</p>
<p>Lance scrolled on his phone for a little while, deciding to just order food to their door. He refused to order pizza, as he was apparently, now extremely sick of it, and instead ordered the two of them Chinese food, and some boba.</p>
<p>“This is a crazy good show, I can’t believe I’ve never watched this before. I mean, I’ve seen most of Korra, but a lot of people like this better.” Lance said after having put his phone down. Keith decided it best not to ask what ‘Korra’ was.</p>
<p>“And what do you think?”</p>
<p>Lance hummed in response. “I don’t think I’ve seen enough of this for a conclusive opinion, but I’d say they’re pretty on-par with each other.”</p>
<p>Keith nodded, staying silent until the doorbell rang, and Lance sprang up to get their food. He sat there in contemplation, as though he could almost imagine the two of them ordering food to their own house and having the deliverer ring <em>their own</em> doorbell.</p>
<p><em>Whipped! </em>Pidge said again, and Keith felt heat rush to his cheeks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(“The two of you are so domestic now-a-days. It’s awfully cute.” Allura smiled at him, taking a sip of her coffee with bright eyes.</p>
<p>“Awfully vomit inducing I think you mean.” Pidge interjected, making Allura sigh.</p>
<p>“Must you always ruin romance?”</p>
<p>“Romance ruins itself.” They shrugged, like it was a perfectly sound explanation. Keith supposed it was, for some people.</p>
<p>“Cleary not for you though, you whipped mother-“</p>
<p>Shiro chastised them for their language, and Keith felt oddly giddy.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They clicked play again as they ate, trying each other’s food until they decided to just lay it out between them.</p>
<p>He practically shovelled the rice into his mouth, uncaring for his brothers brand new couch. Lance called him gross, taking dramatically small and dainty bites to tease him.</p>
<p>Keith flicked a pea in his direction. Lance tried, and failed, to catch it in his mouth.</p>
<p>He wondered if this was the kind of thing Allura meant when she said ‘domestic’.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Katara is such a badass! I would pay her so much money to step on me.” Lance swooned dramatically, sprawling himself across Keith’s lap.</p>
<p>When he saw Keith’s scowl, he booped his nose and winked up at him.</p>
<p>“Of course, I would pay Zuko <em>double </em>the money to step on me.”</p>
<p>Keith put a pillow on his face when he burst out in laughter a second later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve decided that you are officially off brand Zuko, and I am off brand Sokka. Except Zuko has <em>much</em> better hair and I probably have better skin than Sokka does.”</p>
<p>“I hate you.”</p>
<p>“No you don’t.” Lance sing-songed, Keith only sighed.</p>
<p>“No, I don’t.”</p>
<p>“Wait, he’s definitely gonna be Aang’s fire bending teacher isn’t he?”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, of course.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They had both decided to pause their intense marathoning to clean up their dishes. What this actually meant was that Keith did the dishes, but he didn’t really mind so much, because Lance made them hot chocolate.</p>
<p>“You sure you wanna keep going babe?” Lance asked absentmindedly, stirring in their milk.</p>
<p>“As long as you do.”</p>
<p>So they settled back onto the very deeply butt-printed couch, snuggling up closer this time with a blanket draped over them and their hot chocolates in hand. Keith was extremely happy with their proximity, and the air around them felt softer.</p>
<p>He couldn’t help himself when he took Lance’s hand in his own and gave him a gentle peck on his mouth. Lance smiled widely and returned it, moving so their sides were flush together.</p>
<p>“You’re cute, mullet.”</p>
<p>Keith pressed another kiss to his cheek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Their first kiss had been as soon as they had gotten out of that lecture, and it had been right next to Lance’s run down and very second hand car. They kissed for longer than Keith had intended, and Lance’s coat ended up dusty from where he had leaned on it.</p>
<p>“You need to get a new car Lance, or at least <em>clean </em>it.”</p>
<p>“You need to shut your mouth about my beloved Blue, or I <em>will </em>break up with you.”</p>
<p>“You were the one who asked <em>me</em> out.”</p>
<p>“And <em>I </em>will be the one to break us up, mullet.”</p>
<p>“You’re an idiot.”</p>
<p>“I’m <em>your </em>idiot. If you stop being mean to my car, that is.”</p>
<p>And he looked at his face then, <em>really </em>looked at his crystal blue eyes and dewy tanned completion and his slightly red flushed cheeks and thought,</p>
<p><em>‘yes, this really is my idiot.’</em>)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Time had seemed to fly as the sky had grown darker and darker outside the windows, so he flicked on the lamp on the coffee table and pulled the blanket more securely around the two of them.</p>
<p>Lance also looked like he was growing tired, his blinking had slowed some and his eyes seemed unfocused. He was making a great effort to stay awake, Keith will give him a little credit, but he was never too great at hiding simpler things like this.</p>
<p>“You tired?”</p>
<p>Lance’s brows furrowed and he shook his head. “No, I wanna watch.”</p>
<p>Keith let this go on for about ten more minutes, Lance seemed momentarily distracted from his sleepiness by the action, but as the episode became more mellow and light hearted, he could tell it was time for bed.</p>
<p>“It’s okay, just go to sleep here, love.” He puts his arm just under Lance’s own and pulls him right against his side, so his head was on his shoulder in a way he could use as a pillow.</p>
<p>Keith would never admit that this was just as much for himself as it was for Lance, but then Lance shook his head into Keith’s shoulder, and he found himself asking ‘why not?’ in a low murmur by his ear.</p>
<p>“S’cause I snore.”</p>
<p>Keith smiled fondly, shaking his head and resting it atop Lance’s soft curls, rubbing his hand up and down his side.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t care if you gave me death threats in your sleep.”</p>
<p>"But s'noyying."</p>
<p>"Just go to sleep, I won't mind. I want you to sleep."</p>
<p>Lance nuzzled his shoulder again. "You sure?"</p>
<p>"I'm sure, have sweet dreams."</p>
<p>“Mm you’re s’cute.”</p>
<p>Keith pressed a kiss to Lance’s hair before settling his own head back down. “You’re cuter, darling.”</p>
<p>Lance hummed approvingly in response and Keith gave another chuckle, squeezing them tight together. It didn’t take long for Lance’s snores to grow in volume, letting Keith know that he was well and truly asleep.</p>
<p>He smiled down at the sleeping boy, heart full of something he couldn’t quite place, but he found that he loved the feeling. It was all so warm, comfortable.</p>
<p>He shuffled the two of them so Lance could lay on his chest horizontally across the couch, saving their necks from aching the following day.</p>
<p>Lance’s snores weren’t at all obnoxiously loud anyway, Keith would almost call them endearing.</p>
<p>(He was well aware that if it were anyone else in the world it would have been annoying, but this was Lance and he-)</p>
<p>He let his head fall comfortably on a pillow and adjusted the blanket to cover Lance’s shoulders. He rested his arms across his back and indulged himself in the soothing feel of his presence.</p>
<p>He also made a mental note to instill into Lance that his mild snoring would never, ever be an issue for Keith, but that was for the morning.</p>
<p>He let his consciousness be lulled by the sound.</p>
<p>And when Lance curled a hand into his shirt Keith found there was nothing else he would ever prefer to be doing in that moment than being right there.</p>
<p>It may have seemed dramatic, but in his sleep induced state he thought he could die a very happy man right there in that very spot.</p>
<p>He also found himself longing for more of these sweet moments that would come in the future. All of their kisses and cuddles and pet names ahead. He was greedy for them. He was greedy for Lance. For his time, for his love.</p>
<p>Love.</p>
<p>He was pretty sure he was in love.</p>
<p>He was so sure, in fact, that in the darkness of Shiro’s lounge room, he found himself declaring it, very quietly, into Lance’s hair.</p>
<p>“Love you Lance, forever.”</p>
<p>And though the T.V was still running quite loudly in the background, those words felt like they drowned everything out.</p>
<p>He even thought he heard a quiet ‘love you too’ when he finally drifted off to sleep.</p>
<p>(<em>His beautiful idiot.)</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! Thank you for reading!!</p>
<p>This was an idea I've had for ages but I didn't really know how to execute. This isn't quite what I wanted it to be but I think it's kinda cute. </p>
<p>I'm also not dead, if anyone was wondering :/</p>
<p>(Sorry, I tried to do a Christmas fic but it just wasn't working for me.)</p>
<p>Have a good week!! Thanks again for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>